the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Diary of an Organic PEZ dispenser - 3
9/23/2015 Well, the prank was over the next night, from what I can gather. I’m not entire sure what happened, because what happened was I got seriously injured. Based on the ramblings of Annie, I managed to figure out three things: 1: Annie hated me as a male, because apparently I am bad at flirting. 2: Annie still hates me 3: Annie slapped me with enough strength to shatter my jaw in four places, my injuries made me lose nearly two litres of blood before the hospital. So, I lay in the hospital bed for a week, the fact I am a Goddess meant my jaw was unwired in about four days after the fact, much to the bewilderment of the doctors, and since they couldn’t match my blood-type, I lay in a medically induced coma until my body forced itself awake, and I got out of there. I know something happened these last few months, but I cannot remember what. So, I ran back to the clearing, a new person I didn’t recognize named Róslind following behind me, imploring me to stop and wait up. So, I just kept running, confused and dazed, until I got to my cabin. Another person, Annie, was there, and she was in a panic, covered in water, shivering, crying, and trying to get away when I said I wanted to help her. She ran off into the forest, and I chased her. I caught up to her and grabbed her, and carried her back to the cabin. She didn’t struggle, she didn’t resist, she just hung there in a limp noodle. I put her on the couch, and I started to demand to know who I was these last few months. She was very resistant, silent, refusing to speak. I offered her the chance to stay at the cabin, to be safe and comfortable. She could borrow some clothing from Mizuki, I’m sure that they would fit. After all, I remember Mizuki talking about an “Annie.” Mizuki is my wife, and I wasn’t sure where she was at that moment. She often wandered off for days, so honestly, I’m not that concerned. But Annie, even though she was probably a good friend of Mizuki, was being an ass to me. I was trying to console her, and trying to be kind. Annie was a fire Elemental, I could tell based on the fact steam was rolling off her body. And if you’ve ever thrown water on a fire, you’ll have a fair idea of what occurs when a fire Elemental gets wet. After a while, she did something weird. She stood up and kept telling me she needed to leave, and she left. I tried to grab on to her, begging her to tell me something about myself. “Ask Esmer.” Was her only reply. “Who’s she?!” I cried out. Róslind looked at me and shook her head. “I believe you two knew each other…in the biblical sense…” She said, nervously wringing her hands. My neck snapped to look at Róslind. “What’s a biblical?” I asked. I had never heard of it. “Is it some sort of sensory organ?” Meanwhile, Annie slipped out. “Uh…no…you two were…romantically involved.” Róslind stuttered out. “I think.” “Where is she?!” I demanded, grabbing Róslind by the arms, shaking her. “I don’t know! I don’t know, Charlotte! I’m sorry, I don’t know!” Róslind repeated over and over again. I walked over to the couch, and sat down. I wouldn’t move unless something happened, or if Esmer came in. And there, I waited. Category:Blog posts